What a dream
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie and Eric's dream. WHat if was a shared dream,what if it had an underlying meaning?
1. Chapter 1

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 1

I woke with a start, trembling not from fear or repulsion but from pleasure, pleasure? I just had a sexy dream about Eric and myself. Eric the a-hole who made me drink his blood and who was now apart of me. Still I couldn't shake the pleasure I had felt at his kisses or the rush of warmth I felt when he caressed my body with his nimble fingers.

I jumped out of bed put on my nylon robe and walked across the hall to Eric's room. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I knocked on his door. Wait, Eric would be dead to the world, the sun didn't come up for another two hours. I went to turn around when the door opened to reveal Eric, looking sexy with tousled hair and no shirt. I gulped at the lump in my throat.

"Sookie" Eric greeted with a smirk.

"Eric. Wait what are you doing up?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he retorted.

"I had a strange dream, I needed to talk to you" I said.

"A dream? Wait, what did you dream of?" he asked.

"You and I" I answered.

"I, we were in a bed with silk sheets, talking, laughing. It was incredible" he said, awe in his voice.

"You dreamed the same thing. What did you do, how did you manipulate my dream Eric?" I shouted.

"Sookie, hush. Come in and we'll discuss this" he said.

"Fine" I walked in and sat on the couch, Eric sat in the chair across from me.

"I didn't do anything. I remember thinking about Godric, then I got this sensation like you were calling me and then I was in bed with you" Eric exclaimed.

""Liar, you lie, why would I (call you)" I seethed.

"I'm a lot of things but a liar I'm not" he said.

"But the bullets I sucked out you said" I started.

"A tiny falsehood. I'm not lying about this, for some strange reason we connected on a subconscious level" he said.

"No, it was so intimate, so romantic" I started.

"That was you Sookie, how you envisioned me to be, I was just along for the ride. Part of me wanted it like that, the feeling. Gods, it felt so real, so warm. I could have stayed like that forever. Is that how you really see me Sookie?" he asked.

"I don't know Eric, maybe it was your blood?"

"No, my blood would not do that, have that affect. Sexual desire sure but not to invoke romantic, intimate feelings" he shared.

"But, but Bill. I love Bill" I stuttered.

"Do you? Really?" he asked sitting on the couch.

" I..I ..I use to think so" I stammered, Eric inching closer to me.

"Maybe something has been awakened in you that has been buried" he offered while caressing my cheek, I leaned into his touch.

"Is that what's happening to you?" I asked, a loaded question.

"I believe so. I haven't felt these feelings in a very long time, if ever. But somehow you have brought them back to life, my Sookie"

"There is love in you" I stated.

"Only for Sookie" he replied and smashed his lips to mine in a toe curling kiss.

I got lost in the feelings Eric was awakening in me, they felt so good so right. My hands trailed down his muscled back to grab his glorious ass and squeeze. He let out a deep moan, I shivered. I wanted him, god I wanted him. I could feel my juices flowing from my core down my inner thighs.

"Sookie, I can smell your arousal, you smell so good" he groaned.

"Eric make love to me" I said. He didn't answer me, he just picked me up and took me over to the bed. He gently laid me on the silk sheets, ok that's weird. Dismissing the thought as he removed my robe.

"Beautiful" was all he murmured. He began to lick down my throat stopping at my breasts. I was in pure and utter bliss. I didn't realize that the sun had set. I let out a loud moan as Eric reached my center. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into my dripping core, the door burst into a thousand pieces. Standing there with a look of pure unadulterated hatred was Bill.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 2

EPOV

What the hell just happened? I was about to make love to Sookie, when Bill burst in and took her away. Before I could even react they were gone. I could feel how frightened Sookie was but I couldn't go to her. In the back of my mind I heard my makers call. I quickly showered, dressed and went to Godric'x room.

We had to meet up with the AVL in Bill and Sookie's room. Damn Nan Flannigan she was blaming it all on Godric. She was a cold hearted bitch.

"Eric, something troubles you, what is it my childe?" he asked.

"Do you believe in love Godric?" I asked.

""Yes" he answered.

"Do you think it's possible for a vampire to truly fall in love with a human?" I asked.

"Depends on the vampire and human" he answered.

"I" I started.

"My Childe there is a lot of love in you it's just buried deep inside. You've hardened your heart for far to long. Embrace what you have found" he said.

"I don't know if I can" I stated bowing my head.

"It is up to you Eric, only you know the answer. Come we must go" with that he rose and I followed him to the meeting.

Bill opened the door and bowed at Godric and scowled at me. I just smirked as I walked past him, flanking Godric. I quickly surveyed the room Isabel was already there, Godric took a seat beside her. My eyes turned to Sookie who was wearing a rather form fitting sun dress that showed ample cleavage. I hardened at the sight of her. I turned my attention to the AVL rep Nan. She was spouting off about it being a national vampire disaster and that it was all Godric's fault.

"You cold bitch" I gritted out.

Godric didn't even defend himself, odd. I could feel Sookie looking at me and her desire spiked. I could feel it, internally I rejoiced though my features remained impassive. Nan fired Godric, fired him and he agreed naming Isabel his successor. HE said that he was truly sorry and that he would atone for his betrayal. I knew immediately what he was thinking. NO NO NO Why, Godric, why?

As the room emptied out, I stepped toward Godric my head bowed.

"No" I said.

"Look into my heart" he answered.

We argued back and forth till he told me "ROOF" and walked out. I went to follow him but Bill blocked my way.

"Not now' I said.

"Did you think you could take her? She is mine. No one especially a lowly sheriff like you can take her from me" he said, something behind those words didn't sit right with me and a cold chill an down my spine. Then he slugged me, I spit out a mouthful of blood.

"It's done, she is a part of me now" I said. HE glared at me.

"Get out of the way" I threatened. He moved and I ran to Godric.

He was on the roof, awaiting the sunrise. I was afraid for the first time in over a thousand years. Godric told me he was tired of his existence and he wanted peace. I could feel Sookie approach. I told Godric that I'd keep him alive n=by force if I had to. He asked why I'd be so cruel. I broke down. I Eric Northman Sheriff of area 5 begged my maker not to give up, to fight. I cried.

"Brother, Father , Son let me go" Godric said.

"I won't let you die alone" I said determined to die along side of him.

"Yes, you will" he replied and I broke down again. I knew his mind was made up, nothing I could say or do would stop him.

"As your maker, I command you" he said authority in his voice.

I stood up, offering a smile that conveyed every emotion I had for my maker, devotion, pride and love. I turned and walked towards the stairs where Sookie stood. I could feel her emotions ping ponging through me. He took my hand and squeezed it and told me she would stay as long as it took. I took one final look at my maker, my father and walked away.

Despair and loneliness surrounded me as I went to my room and crawled into bed. I could feel the exact moment he was truly gone and blood tears began to fall to my pillow. I lay there not moving, not feeling not being, just empty a shell.

I didn't even notice when she entered my room. I felt the bed shift as she crawled in and pulled me to her. She lay my head on her chest and began to stroke my hair. I felt her lips leave warm kisses on my forehead. Her warmth warmed me and began to fill my heart. She held me while I silently cried for my maker not once judging me, always soothing. I final fell into my slumber hours later. When I awoke she was gone, the only proof that she was there was Godrics shirt and a note.

Eric,

I'm heading back to Bon Temps today before you rise. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm very confused right now and need sometime to think. Being with you felt so right, yet it was wrong. Take care of yourself.

Sookie

PS I think Godric would have wanted you to have his shirt.

And like that, she was gone. Back home, back to Bill. My heart felt heavy. I had lost them both. There was a knock at the door. I opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 3

LPOV

"I need your help" I said.

"No. What are you still doing in Texas Lorena, Godric banished you" Eric questioned.

"I don't care. I want Bill. I'm not leaving with out him. I need you to take the woman from him" I begged.

"No. You are pathetic. I will not help you, leave Sookie alone. If Bill wanted you he would have left with you, either way it is none of my concern" he answered.

"If you won't take her, I will and it won't be gently" I hissed.

"If you touch her, you will regret it" he hissed back.

"We'll see" I said and before he could react I was gone.

EPOV

Shit. That crazy bitch is going to do something to Sookie. Damn it. I whipped out my cell.

"Pam. I need you to go to Bon Temps. Stay hidden in the cemetery and watch the Compton residence and the Stackhouse residence. If you see anything suspicious extract Sookie and take her to Fangtasia, I will be back by 1am" I barked and hung up.

I tried to reach out to Sookie, but the bond was weak. My flight was in an hour, I packed, showered and headed to the airport. I prayed to Freyja to protect Sookie.

SPOV

Jason and I returned to Bon Temps only to find it a mess. Business were destroyed, dirty graffiti covered every surface. It looked like a riot had broken out. I cringed at what my home town had become. It was like a ghost town, there was no sign of life. I was scared. It was still daylight out so Bill would be sleeping. He had come back with me but I could feel the rift between us. Damn Eric. Damn Damn Damn him. In less then 24 hours he had turned my world upside down. I drove through town towards my house, hoping it was still there.

We arrived 15 minutes later, to my relief my home was untouched but still void of life. Where was Tara? I pulled my bags out of the car and carried them inside, Jason followed. Once inside I gasped. It looked like a tornado passed through it. What a mess, I huffed and put my suitcases down.

"Jason go grab a broom and help me clean this up" I said.

"Sure. What do you think happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's get this mess leaned up and then I call around to see if I can reach anyone" I said.

We got to work. It took us 3 hours to clean up the mess. By the time we were finished the sun had set. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Bill" I yelled.

"Sookie, what happened?" Bill asked looking at all the bags of garbage we had cleaned up.

"I don't know. I came home and it looked like a tornado had gone through the place. I haven't seen or heard from anyone since I got back. I was going to call Sam" I said.

"Don't bother, the phone lines are down" he said.

"Just great. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Sit tight. I'll go to Merlotte's and see if I can find Sam. Jason stay with Sookie" Bill said.

"Sure. Hey Sook can you make us some dinner?" Jason asked.

"Sure, that's the least I can do for you since you helped out" I exclaimed.

Bill came over to me, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He told me everything will be alright and left. I made us dinner and did the dishes. It was now 12:30 and Bill had been gone for 4 hours and still not a peep. I began to worry. Just then Tara came stomping through the door. She turned to look at me and I screamed. Her eyes were pitch black and she had blood smeared on her face.

"What" Jason yelp, being woken from his slumber in the chair.

"Where is Sam?" Tara asked venom in her voice.

"Tara?" I questioned.

"Where is Sam?" she repeated louder.

"Jesus Christ what's wrong with her?" Jason stammered.

"Not sure, don't care to find out, run" I yelled and headed for the back door. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into the wall. Ouch.

"Damn it" I yelled and kept going but my way was blocked by a big black man.

"Skokie, Sookie it's Pam let me in" Pam cried out. Before I could invite her in a claw clamped over my mouth.

"Now, now Sookie I wouldn't be doing that" came a cold angry voice. I remember the voice and the claw. It was Maryanne, she was the bull man or I guess woman. I screamed but it was muffled.

PPOV

I tried to get in the house after I heard Sookie scream but I couldn't. I had never been invited. Shit. Eric is going to kill me. I heard a thud to my left and knew right away it was Eric.

"I can't get in Eric, something's wrong" I said.

"I know I can feel her fear. Sookie it's Eric please let me in" he called out. There was no answer.

We heard the front door open and in vampire speed we were at the front of the house. I could smell the beast before I seen it. It was the same scent from when Sookie was attacked. I seen Sookie she was being held by the throat with a claw. She was slightly blue.

"Well, well Eric Northman nice surprise. Why are you here?" the beast said.

"Maryanne I haven't seen you in over 200 years I thought Maenads were extinct" my master said.

"Well, everyone but me. Why do I smell you all over this human? Who is she?" Maryanne asked.

"She is mine. Let her go and your death will be swift" My master bellowed out.

"You think you can defeat me?" Maryanne baited.

" I know I can, last warning let her go" my master seethed.

"You are proud aren't you. You will be my greatest victory" Maryanne cackled and dropped Sookie. The creature started to shimmer. I could feel a presence invading my mind.

"Stop" came a voice in the distance.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 4

EPOV

This disgusting, repulsive creature before me started to shimmer. She was trying to send me her madness, to take control of my mind. I pushed back at the force trying to invade me. If I allowed this madness to take hold my bloodlust would be massive. I knew without a doubt that Sookie would not survive the night. I would fuck and drain every drop of her blood. That thought revolted me to no end and help slow the invasion. Then I heard a voice.

"STOP" it was a man's voice coming closer from the backyard.

"Sam" Sookie rasped out and this Sam came into view, I could smell that he was a shape shifter.

"Maryanne stop leave them alone, you want me" Sam said and immediately my mind was my own again

"Sam, finally you join the party" Maryanne says and turns to him.

Pam grabs Sookie and backs far away from them. I can feel Sookie's despair, she's afraid for the shifter. Unknown to Maryanne I have moved a little closer to her and Sam. Sam doesn't look scared and that surprises me, I have seen what she can do. Sick. I need to figure a way to destroy her. Sam catches my attention with his eyes and mouths the word necklace. It must be her power source, as quick as a wink I grab the chain from her neck and before she can react I crush it in my hand. Blood drips from my hand that came from the talisman, it smells foul.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screams, blood pouring out of her eyes. A glowing cloud of green mist starts to envelope her body and then poof she disappears. A woman I have never seen and Jason come running out of the house.

"Sookie" Jason yells, Sookie see's him and runs over and hugs him, sobbing uncontrollably. The woman runs to Sam and he holds her. I want to stay and comfort Sookie but I don't think that wise. I walk over to Pam and we start toward her car.

"Eric, wait" Sookie cries out and runs over to me. She looks at me and then embraces me. I'm surprised at first but then I hold her close. Her warmth feels so good, I don't want to let go. She suddenly stiffens and let's go.

"Why are you here Eric?" she asks. I can't lie to her.

"Lorena came to my room and asked me to help her separate you and Bill" I answered.

"Why would she come to you Eric?" she gritted out.

"I was the one that summoned her to Dallas" I answered.

"You what? You bastard. Are you here to take me?" she shouted.

"No, I told her no and told her to stay away from you. She threatened you, I won't let her hurt you" I said.

"Oh like you haven't already. I hate you Eric. Go away" she said coldly.

"Fine" I said and walked away.

I told Pam to go and I watched Sookie's house from a tree at the far end of the cemetery. Jason and Tara had left already and the shifter remained behind. I could feel Sookie's sadness, fear and hurt. Where was Bill, anyway? My phone started to ring.

"Northman" I answered.

"This is your queen. I have been speaking with Bill Compton, Eric. Why are you interfering with Bill and his human?" she asked authority in her tone. Why had Bill gone to the queen?

"She helped me while I was injured. She did it willingly. She came to me afterwards as well. I have or will not force her" I answered.

"Very well, do not interfere any further, I have plans for that human. I will not be deterred" She said brooking no room for refusal.

"I agree but if she willingly comes to me and wants to be my human, what then?" I asked carefully.

"I will not interfere, we'll discuss it if it ever comes up. Good Night Sherriff" she hung up.

What was Bill playing at? What plans did the Queen have for Sookie? Fucking Compton was that his plan all along, to secure Sookie for the Queen? Compton and I will have words and more. The shifter finally left and not long after Bill showed up. I wanted to ring his neck but I tamped that thought down. I watched Sookie embrace Bill and they began to kiss. If I could vomit I would. I couldn't watch anymore, the feelings I was getting from Sookie was bad enough. I took flight back to Bon Temps.

SPOV

Everyone had gone home. I got ready for bed and made a hot cocoa. Why did Eric do it? I know he wanted me but to go that far? Then again he did get me to ingest his blood. I know I said I hated him but I also felt for him as well. I had seen a softer side of him in Dallas. I know he can love and feel love. The Eric from my dreams was the Eric I wanted but could he be the real Eric in front of me.

I heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. It was Bill. I grabbed him right away and kissed him fiercely. I wanted him and I would have him. Afterward we lay in bed.

"Maryanne came and tried to kill me" I said.

"What?" Bill said and sat up.

"She wanted Sam. Tara was possessed, it was horrible. Eric showed up and destroyed her" I explained.

"Eric was here? He killed her? What else did he do?" Bill questioned anger evident in his voice.

"Nothing. He told me Lorena was after you and would go through me to get you. Did you know he summoned her?" I asked.

"Yes, she told me when she had me captive. HE wants you Sookie that much is evident. Do you want him?" he asked.

"Well you told me I would feel attracted to him. Why didn't you kill Lorena when you had a chance? She has no hold over you anymore" I queried.

"I couldn't. I don't know why" he said.

"Bill she said she would kill me, I thought you loved me. If it comes down to me or her…" I trailed off.

"I'll speak to her, I won't let her near you, your to valuable and precious" he said and kissed me.

"What do you mean Bill. Precious I understand. Valuable to whom?" I asked.

"mmMe" he stuttered and looked away. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe, anger rising.

"Don't lie to me Bill Compton, to whom?" I asked.

"The Queen" he answered.

"Queen? Why would she" I started.

"No, the vampire Queen Sophie Ann. Your cousin Hadley told her about your gift and she wants you for your ability" he said barely above a whisper.

"What do you have to do…No no no no, you came here for her didn't you?" I yelled, betrayal clutching at my heart.

"Yes. I was sent to seduce you, to bind you to me for the Queen" he said.

"I gave you everything, myself. Oh god, I gave you my innocence , you bastard. Do you even love me?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"When, when did you love me, before or after you took my virginity?" I asked.

"After" was all he said.

"You heartless jerk, do you even know what love is? I have seen more love in Eric. Eric of all people. You make me sick. Get out. Bill I rescind your invitation into my home and my life" I yelled. Bill got up out of bed and walked backward down the stairs and out the door. I stood at the open doorway and slumped to the floor in a heap. I cried. I felt lonely, hurt and betrayed. My heart lay shattered on the floor for all to see. I felt a presence at the door and I looked up. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

SHIT!!!!!!!!!!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell was he doing here? Hadn't he caused me enough grief already. My mind was yelling at me but my body and heart had a different story to tell. He was on the other side of an invisible barrier that kept him safely on the porch. He reached out his hand and sank to his knees in front of me. I could see the red rimmed around his eyes.

"Sookie" he whispered.

"Eric?" I whispered back putting my hand up against his, the barrier still keeping us apart. I wanted to let him in but was afraid. I'm not afraid for my life just my heart. Could I forgive him for what he had done, after all he would have been doing me a favour in light of Bill's betrayal. We sat there just starring hands resting against the barrier.

"Please Sookie let e in?" he said and somehow I knew that it wasn't just my house he was talking about. God help me I did just that.

"Come in Eric" no sooner had those words left my mouth, Eric was scooping me up in his arms and hugged me to him. He took me to my bedroom and lay me under the covers. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes, shirt and pants. He crawled in and pulled me to him, he started to hum a tune and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke the next day, it took awhile for reality to come crashing down, when it did I sobbed uncontrollably. God it hurt, it hurt so bad. I felt the bed move and a large, cold hand reached out and pulled me into a hard cold chest. I wasn't afraid I knew who it was, my saviour Eric. He had stayed with me last night. That's when I noticed for the first time that the room was dark. Eric had trusted me enough to stay with me in his vulnerable state. Maybe I should show him the same trust. Maybe. I snuggled into him and fell back to sleep, my tears ceasing.

The next time I woke up it was 3 pm. I went to the bathroom to take care of my needs and went back to lay on the bed. Thoughts swirling in my mind.

"Sookie" Eric said and startled me out of my thoughts, heart hammering.

"Shit Eric. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I'm old. I can get up earlier then most vampires, I just have to stay inside" he answered.

"Oh" I replied.

"Tell me what happened last night to make you so upset Sookie" he asked.

"Bill told me about the Queen and how he was sent to seduce me and bring me to her, she wants me for my telepathy" I said.

"That bastard. I'm so sorry Sookie, I won't let them take you, I'll protect you" he soothed.

"Do you want to know whet hurt the worst, I loved him so much that I gave him the one thing that I can never give to anyone else, my virginity" I sobbed.

"I'll kill him, that piece of shit doesn't deserve a gift like that" Eric seethed.

"No, leave him alone, he's not worth it" I said and Eric pulled me close again and just held me, I fell asleep in the safety of his arms. I awoke later to the sound of arguing coming from my backyard. I got up threw on my robe and headed to the back door.

"Sookie is mine no matter what has happened" yelled Bill.

"You're a piece of work Compton, just leave her alone, she is no one's especially yours" Eric hissed back.

"What the famous Eric Northman can't get into to Sookie's pants, I'm surprised" Bill sneered, I gasped.

"Do not speak of Sookie like that. I haven't even tried. She needs comfort and time to heal" Eric said.

"Huh, It sounds to me like your in love with her Eric, what would people say about the big bad Viking falling in love with a human" Bill taunted.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't fall in love with her, she's smart, sexy, passionate and loyal. At least I fell in love with her for real and not because I was ordered to" Eric shot back. Oh, my god Eric's in love with me. I knew it was true, it all made sense now. Why he came back to save me from Maryanne, why he came last night to comfort me.

"She'll never love you. Who could love you, you're a conniving, womanizing jerk" Bill goaded .

"True as that maybe, she doesn't have to love me back. I just want her to be happy" Eric said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Enough Bill, go home your not wanted here" I shouted, my patience wearing thin.

"Sookie please let me talk to you, let me explain things please" Bill said moving closer.

"No, go home. Eric please come inside" I said. Eric turned to the house and walked in slamming the door closed.

"I'm sorry about that Sookie, I need to go to Fangtasia, will you be ok here?" he asked.

"Yes, he can't come in, I'll be fine" I replied. Eric gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left.

I was so confused I hurt from Bill's betrayal but Eric's confession had my head swimming. I needed to talk to him. I took a shower and put on the dress I wore the first time to Fangtasia. I did my make up and had a quick bite to eat and grabbed my keys. Just as I was opening my door I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I focused my eyes on my attacker and my blood ran cold. Bill.

"If I can't have you, no one will" he said. I was terrified, his eyes were vacant and black. He grabbed at my dress and ripped it in half.

"No" I screamed.

He didn't stop he ripped my underwear away and started shoving his fingers into me forcefully. I screamed in pain, willing him to stop. He ripped hiss pants open and in one forceful thrust shoved into me. I was crying in sobs now, why was he doing this. I kept hoping Eric would come back but he didn't. Bill was grunting away on top of me and I felt sick. I tried to scratch at his face, anything to get him to stop but he had a hold of my wrists with bruising force. I felt like I was going to be nipped in half. Bill was nuzzling and licking my throat. I tried to distance my self, I tried to retreat to a safe place in my mind but when his fangs struck home I was snapped back to reality. He was going to drain me. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. Then I couldn't feel his fangs anymore or his cock, he was just gone and I passed out, think Eric Eric Eric.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

What a dream

A/N I do no own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 6

PPOV

"Eric, Eric she's back here" I don't know what I was thinking when I said that, in vampire speed I stopped him from coming around the side of the car.

"I smell blood Pam" his voice was shaking.

"Master, calm down for Sookie she's going to need you, it's not good" I got out before he pushed me aside and went to her. He let out a load roar and fell to his knee's I could see the blood streaking down his cheeks. Never had I seen my master this torn up.

"Sookie, Sookie please lover answer me" he pleaded with her but there was no response, I could only hear a trace of a heartbeat. It was obvious she had been raped and partially drained. Eric took off his jacket and covered her up.

"Pam, get the spare blood from the trunk of my car" he bent down to pick her up and stiffened. I seen him sniff and I know he knew. I had smelled Bill on her when I found her, Eric let out a loud snarl. I could feel his rage as if it were my own.

"Now Pam" he bellowed and I ran.

Eric had brought Sookie onto her porch and laid her on the porch swing, we tried to give her the blood she wouldn't swallow it. Eric was to afraid to give her his blood in case she was to far gone. I called an ambulance. They arrived 15 minutes later. I explained to them that she was attacked and lost a lot of blood.

They hooked her up to a few different machines and loaded her in the back. Just as the door closed, we heard them say that she was crashing. I couldn't hear her heartbeat. I had to grab Eric and restrain him from running after the ambulance and ripping the doors off. He just kept saying Sookie, over and over again. He was sobbing now and I cried along with him.

EPOV

I've tried to contact Sookie for the last two hours to find out if she was all right but there was no answer. I tried to feel her but she was to far away. I grabbed Pam and I drove to Sookie's house. I jumped out and ran to the front door, while Pam check out back. I heard Pam calling to me and I went out back.

I could smell blood, Sookie's blood. Pam was warning me about Sookie but I wasn't paying attention, my only thoughts were about her. She had to be ok. I stepped around Pam and what I saw made me roar. I let all the pain and anger out in that roar. I fell to my knees and grasped Sookie's hand. I called to her telling her to open her eyes and look at me, but she wouldn't respond. I could barely hear her heartbeat, I could feel the blood running down my cheeks. Someone had raped her and almost drained her, thoughts of vengeance swam in my head. I took off my jacket and covered my lover up. I ordered Pam to get the blood I kept in my trunk in case of emergency. I bent over to pick her up and that's when I smelled him. That motherfucker is dead. I started to shake the rage almost to much to handle. HE had hurt Sookie for the last time, my revenge will be painful and without mercy.

I took Sookie to the old porch swing remembering that Pam had not been invited into the house. I tried to feed the blood Pam brought to Sookie but it would not go down her throat. I thought about giving her some of mine, but not knowing how far gone she was I could not risk turning her. My heart was breaking as I looked at my dying lover. Pam called an ambulance and they were here 15 minutes later. As they loaded her into the back I prayed once again to Freya to keep Sookie alive.

Just as they closed the doors I heard them say she was crashing and I could no longer hear her heartbeat. Despair and rage took over, Pam had to restrain me from ripping those doors off. I collapsed in a heap and cried. Cried for what I lost, for what was taken away from me. After the blood tears dried up, I got up.

"Pam go to the hospital and keep me informed. Take the car" I said.

"Yes Master" she replied wiping her face.

I turned in the direction of the Compton house and let the rage take over. This ends tonight.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 7

EPOV

Every step I took towards Compton's house built the rage flowing through my veins. I could sense someone in the house, good. I approached the front door revenge within my grasp. Ways of torture spilling through my mind. I could cut of his cock and shove it down his throat and then let him suffer as it grew back. I could cut off his fingers and pull out his fangs, chain him up and let him starve to death. I could rape him as he did to my Sookie, let him feel what a real man is. Humiliation and pain, my cock grew harder as I let the bloodlust take over.

I shoved the door open and stepped in. A large silver net dropped from the ceiling and landed on me tossing flat on my back. My skin started to sizzle on contact and I moaned in pain.

"Eric, now look who's trapped. You should have helped me when I asked" Lorena said.

"Let me go you crazy bitch" I hissed.

"No. I watched as you cried for your whore, pathetic. I have been waiting for you to come for Bill. Want to know a secret? I was the one that sent Bill to Sookie"

"What" I roared.

"I commanded him to rape her and drain her, as his maker he couldn't refuse. Besides he still loves me and would do anything I asked" Lorena gloated.

"You sick twisted bitch, I'm going to kill you, when I get out of this" I seethed, struggling at the net.

"Oh, I don't think so. Your phone is ringing, here let me get that for you" she opened my phone and put it on speaker.

"Master, I'm sorry but Sookie's gone. She's dead" Pam sniffled. Lorena hung up.

"Nooooooooo" I cried out, not my Sookie.

"Oh, goodie the human is dead" Lorena aid smiling.

"You killed her. She did nothing to you, she was an innocent and you killed her" I gritted out.

"Oh, please innocent my ass. Now Bill will have no reason no to come to me" she said.

"Bill will be dead soon and so will you" I yelled. The pain was unbearable. My heart was shattered. My Sookie gone, no more will I see her smile, smell the sun on her skin, hold her to me and feel her warmth. She was gone like Godric, they both left me here, alone.

"Just kill me. You've taken everything I had left. Let me meet my final death, to end this misery" I sobbed out no longer able to hold back the tears, no longer caring that I looked broken.

"Sure thing Sherriff" Lorena replied with an evil smirk.

I lay back, waiting for the release from this hell I was in. I always did think Sookie would be the death of me.

"What is the meaning of this" a voice boomed from the front door.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**What A Dream**

**A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.**

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

**I was floating in a white light it was warm and peaceful. I could see my Gran and a man I had never seen before. He was beautiful, long silver hair and blue eyes.**

"**My dear sweet girl your not suppose to be here, it's not your time" Gran said.**

"**Oh, Gran I miss you so much, I want to stay with you" I cried.**

"**No, Sookie. Eric needs you and you need him. Look into your heart, what do you see?" Gran asked.**

"**I see you, mom and dad. I feel love. I also see Eric and the love is stronger, it's pulling me" I answer.**

"**Yes child, go to Eric. Go and love him, live. Live and be happy" GRan said and began to fade away. The man was glowing, he was smiling at me.**

"**Not yet Sookie but soon. You'll see me in time" he said.**

**The next thing I knew I could hear voices. Doctor's they were panicked. I gasped trying to suck in breath but there was something in my throat.**

"**Hold on Miss, I need to remove the tube" a woman's voice said.**

**I slowly opened my eyes as things came into focus. I remembered what happened, what Bill had done. Tears were running down my face, I was only able to rasp out one word.**

"**Eric"**

**PPOV**

**My master hadn't even responded, he just hung up. I could feel his pain and sorrow. I was close to the exit when I overheard some nurses saying it was a mmiracle. They said she was dead for 15 minutes and was now awake and talking.**

**Sookie? I ran back to the OR and there she was. Sookie was propped up and crying, calling out Eric's name. Shit Eric. I had to call him back, I tried his cell but there was no answer.**

"**Sookie. You look awful but I'm glad your alive" I said showing fang.**

"**Gee thanks Pam" Sookie said between sobs.**

"**Where's Eric, Pam? Is he alright. Does he know what happened?" she asked, swaying a little.**

"**Yes he knows, he went to Bill's house, Sookie you need to lie down" I said trying to get her to relax.**

"**No, Pam tell me he's not going to Kill Bill" she cried out.**

"**That's a movie. Sookie, he hurt you. Why would you not want him to meet his final death?" Pam asked.**

"**Make no mistake Pam, he will pay for what he has done, but not by one of us. It wasn't him, he wasn't in control" she explained.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**It was like he was glamoured or enthralled" she said.**

"**Lorena , his maker. She is the only one that would have that power" I said.**

"**But I thought she released him?" she asked.**

"**Yes, but if they were to exchange blood again it would re-establish the bond" I said.**

"**Oh"**

"**The Queen will punish them for not delivering me as planned" Sookie said.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked.**

"**Bill was sent to seduce me and acquire me for the Queen but I found out. I will not go now or ever. I'm not a toy to be passed around" she seethed.**

"**You might not have a choice, without a vampires protection, she can take you" I exclaimed.**

"**No. Besides I have protection, Eric. He said he loves me and would keep me safe. I love him and want to be with him" she said.**

"**Good. Oh shit Eric, he still thinks your dead"**

"**Pam, call him, Pam Pam" she yelled. I was on the floor clutching at my head. Master was giving up, I could feel the pain, loneliness and despair. I had to go to him, to tell him that Sookie was still alive before it was to late.**

"**It's Eric. I have to go" I said and ran out the door, I could here Sookie crying out my name hysterically.**

**QPOV**

"**What's going on here?" I demanded.**

"**They killed her. They killed my Sookie" sobbed Eric.**

"**Shut up Eric" some female vampire shouted.**

"**Enough, where is Bill Compton?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. I' am Lorena his maker" she replied.**

"**Well, Lorena I am the Queen of this territory, kindly remove that net from my Sheriff before I separate your head from your body" I said venom in my voice.**

"**Yes, your majesty" she said and did as she was told.**

"**Sheriff, look at me. Good. What is wrong with Sookie?" I questioned him. He was on his knee's, blood streaked on his cheeks barely coherent. Maybe I underestimated his connection to the telepath. He literally looked like death.**

"**Bill raped her and then drained her. My childee and I found her barely alive. I didn't want to give her my blood, I feared it might turn her. We called an ambulance and they took her. Pam called and tttold mme shee wass deaad" he stuttered out.**

**I started to pace. Why wouldn't he turn her? It's just as much his fault she's dead as theirs. My most valuable asset gone before I was able to make use of her. They will all be punished. Final death. I could get another sheriff, not another telepath. Eric's useless anyway, he's lost it. The way he acts it's as if he is human. He's a 1000 year old Viking vampire for fuck sakes.**

"**Pull yourself together Northman" I bellowed at him.**

"**Yes you majesty" he replied and stood up.**

**Just then a vampire came running through the door. It was a woman, pretty and blonde, nice. She stopped looked at me and bowed deeply. Ah, yes respect, it's good to be Queen.**

"**Your majesty" she said, then looked at Eric.**

"**Master, she's alive" she blurted out.**

"**Sookie Stackhouse lives are you sure?" I interrupted.**

"**Yes your majesty, Master she calls for you" she replied.**

**I was going to ask why, but Eric had Lorena by the throat up against the wall.**

"**Sheriff, what are you doing?" I roared.**

"**She had Bill do her dirty work, to rape and murder Sookie. She's a pathetic, jealous whore" he spat out tightening his grip, Lorena was struggling to no avail.**

"**Be that as it may, we will handle this by trial. In 2 weeks time you will all be called to a tribunal at that time you will be able to speak your piece. Lorena will be taken into custody until the tribunal. I want Miss Stackhouse brought to me at that time. Understand?" I said.**

"**Yes, my Queen" they all answered.**

"**Now guards take her away and find Compton" I ordered. My guards came in and hauled off Lorena.**

"**Sheriff I thought I told you not to interfere with Miss Stackhouse" I accused.**

"**She came to me, my Queen" he replied.**

"**Very well we will discuss this more at the trial. Until then" I said and walked out the door.**

**EPOV**

**She's alive, alive, alive. My heart rejoiced and I ran out of there and took to the air.**

_**I'm coming my love, I'm coming**_

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 9

SPOV

What's wrong with Eric? Pam looked like she was in pain before she ran out of here. Please god please I have never really asked you for anything before but please let him be alright. I just found him. He maybe a vampire but he is so full of compassion and love. I have never met a human that could ever compare. I love him, I Sookie Stackhouse love Eric Northman Vampire Sheriff of area 5. Never told him that I loved him and I hope that I got the chance.

I was feeling very tired and light headed, I lay my head against the pillow and I surrendered to sleep. I knew I was dreaming but it was such a wonderful dream that I never wanted to wake up. Eric and I were sitting before a fire laughing and talking. He was so happy, his smile lit up his face. I was glowing with happiness as well, this is how I wanted it to be. He reached over and stroked my cheek, his fingers left warm trails on my skin. I could hear him calling my name Sookie, Sookie. I felt my self coming awake. Weird I could still feel his fingers on my skin. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Eric's blue ones. I smiled.

"Eric" I choked out.

"Sookie, I'm so happy your OK" he said. I leaned up to hug him but a bout of dizziness swam before my eyes and I fell back on the pillows.

"Sookie lover let me give you some of my blood, it will cure you of everything" he offered.

"Won't I turn?" I asked.

"No I would never chance that anyway, I like you the way you are" he replied and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Ok Eric I trust you" I replied. Eric sat me up and climbed in behind me. He situated me between his legs and I leaned back into his chest. He held me with one arm and bit his other wrist and held it to my lips. I aggressively latched on and started sucking. With every pull I felt better and I could tell Eric was liking this too. His erection was pressing into my back and it felt huge. Yummy. When Eric's wrist closed up and tilted my head up to his and kissed his lips. Eric licked his blood off my lips and moaned. I could feel the heat spreading to my core. We had to stop and separate before it went to far.

"Thank you Eric, I feel much better" I said, maybe a little to huskily.

"Anything for you lover" that just made me hotter. Eric wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him.

"What happened at Bill's?" I asked.

"Bill wasn't there but Lorena was, she made him do it. She was going to kill me and I wanted her to, I thought you were gone. The Queen showed up and stopped her, that's when Pam arrived and told me you were still alive" he said, his voice a little shaky.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"There will be a tribunal" he replied.

"Your being tried, why?" she asked.

"Because you almost died and I could have turned you, but I couldn't I knew you wouldn't want that, I don't think I want that. I love your warmth, your smell, you humanness" he explained.

"But you didn't do anything, I just got you, I don't want to lose you" I cried.

"It will be alright Sookie. I have to tell you something your not going to like, the Queen wants me to bring you to her the night of the tribunal, to turn you over" he said.

"No, no you wouldn't do that" SHe sobbed.

"No, I won't. I love you Sookie and I want you to be mine" he crooned to me and kissed my lips.

"I love you Eric and I' am yours" I said and deepened the kiss. I broke away needing to breath.

"I won't let her take you" he said and I knew no truer words had been spoken.

"Eric take me home and make love to me" I said.

"I'll take you to my house it's closer and dawn is soon" he said.

I got out of the bed feeling better than ever. I had no clothes so Eric gave me his shirt, which was like a dress anyway. Eric disappeared out the door for a few moments and came back.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, but what about the doctor" I aid.

"Taken care of" Eric said, then he picked me up and went to the window.

"What are you doing Eric?" I questioned.

"Taking you the home the way I came" he said, surprising to me I liked the way that sounded.

The next thing I knew Eric and I were flying out the window into the night sky. Holy shit Eric can fly, wow. I was scared at first but then I realized that Eric would never let anything happen to me so I relaxed. In no time we were landing in the front yard of a huge home. It was a three story plantation style home, it was beautiful. Eric led me through the front door, down the hall to a spiral staircase and led me up the stairs. There was a room at the end of the hall with double doors, must be Eric's bedroom. I was right, we stopped while he punched in a code and the doors opened. The bedroom was huge. The center piece was a huge king-size bed. There was a chaise at the end of the bed and an armoire on the wall at the left, other than that no other furnishings. He must have his dresser, etc in his closet.

"Do you want a shower?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said and Eric led me over to the door on the right, it was the bathroom. It had a huge shower that could fit 4 people comfortably and it had showerheads on every wall. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the floor, it was actually sunk into the floor. Wow was all I could say. Eric started the shower and pulled me to him, he kissed me passionately and removed my clothing, then his. He pulled me into the shower and started washing my body, when he got near my center I trembled. Images of Bill forcing himself on me came to the forefront of my mind and I screamed. I just kept screaming no.

"Sookie, calm down lover" Eric tried to sooth me.

"Don't touch me, I'm dirty. Don't touch me" I kept shouting. All I could see is Bill.

"Sookie Please, It's Eric love, relax. I won't hurt you" he crooned. I looked up into his eyes.

"Eric? I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me" I said.

"SSSH it's ok. I'll get you a towel and a t-shirt, do you want a pair of my boxers? They'll be big but maybe if you fold them?" he suggested.

"Sure" I replied.

EPOV

I knew something was up when Sookie wanted to make love. She hadn't dealt with what happened yet. I wasn't angry, I was only concerned for my lover. I hope that we can work through this and get on with our lives.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, Sookie?" I said.

"Take me home?" she asked and with those three little words my world came crashing down.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 10

Eric had dropped me off almost an hour ago, the sun would be up in half an hour. I felt so dirty, so unworthy. How could anyone ever love me again? What am I going to do? I heard knocking at the door and I went to the window. Oh, my god, oh my god it was Bill.

"Sookie let me in" he yelled. I didn't answer.

"Sookie please, I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry" he said.

"Go away Bill, just go away" I cried out.

"No, not till we talk about this, let me in" he demanded. I started to shake. I didn't feel safe, I'll never feel safe again. I sank to the floor shaking like a leaf.

"SOOKIE" he roared but I just ignored him. He tried for another 10 minutes before having to retreat from the sun.

I lay on the floor thinking of what to do. I jumped up off the floor and ran to my room. I grabbed my duffel bag and started packing. After I had my clothes and toiletries together, I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car. Images from the night before assaulted my mind, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Could I really leave my home, my life, Eric? Damn right I could. I needed to feel safe again, to not feel dirty.

So I did what I thought was best I ran.

EPOV

When I arose the next night, I got dressed and went to Sookie's. I knocked but there was no answer and I couldn't feel anything through the bond. I could faintly smell Bill. Thinking the worst I burst through the and ran through the house looking for Sookie. She was no where to be found. I went to her bedroom and noticed her dresser drawers open and clothes all over the place. It looked like she packed in a hurry. That's when it hit me, my lover was gone.

Oh, Sookie what have you done?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 11

SPOV

I didn't have much money but I got as far as Jackson. When I got there I did the only thing I could, I went to the women's shelter. I registered as an abused woman, which was the truth and got settled in my room. The first night I was there I woke up in a cold sweat, clutching my pillow fear clutching my heart. I had to remind myself that no one knew where I was and that I was safe for the time being. I went back to sleep with the light on hoping to keep the bad dreams away.

I woke up the next morning feeling drained and depressed. According to the contract I had signed when I arrived I had a counselling session with the in house therapist at noon. I dragged my butt out of bed and got showered and dressed. Thank god I had my own bathroom, I don't think I could have handled sharing a bathroom. I wondered downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. It was horrible but it warmed my insides and that's all that mattered. Before I knew it, it was non and I set out in search of the counsellors office. After 10 minutes I found it, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" a woman's voice sounded through the door. I opened it and walked in. Dr. Lane looked to be a middle aged woman, she reminded me of my Gran. She gestured to the wingback chair in front of her desk and I sat down.

"You must be Sookie, nice to meet you. I' am Dr. Lane but you can call me Evelyn" she greeted.

"Thank you Evelyn and nice to meet you too" I replied.

"Well, it looks like your from Bon Temps, what brings you to Jackson?" she asked.

"I had to get away, a lot I=of bad things happened to me back home and I didn't feel safe" I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I I I was raped and nearly killed by my boyfriend. He wasn't who I thought he was" I began to cry.

"Your boyfriend, were you with him long?" she asked.

"Almost a year. We met one night at my work. He seemed so nice, I guess looks can be deceiving" I said with a mock laugh.

"Yes, sometimes the can. Did you press charges?" she asked.

"I can't he's a, a vampire" I replied.

"I see. Was he ever rough during sex before the rape?" she asked.

"No, he was always so loving, so caring. When it happened it was like it wasn't him" I explained.

"Regardless Sookie, he did rape you and break your trust. You have to admit to yourself what happened in order to heal" she said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I feel so dirty, like a whore that no one should ever want again. It's all my fault" I cried.

"No, Sookie it is not your fault. You said no, he is at fault. Say it, it's not my fault I was raped" she demanded.

"It's not my fault I was raped" I whispered.

"Louder" she said.

"It's not my fault I was raped" I shouted.

"Good, now I am not dirty and I'm not a whore" she said.

"I am not dirty and I'm not a whore" I shouted again feeling a little better.

"Great. Believe that Sookie, believe in yourself. That's enough for today, come back and see me tomorrow" she said.

"OK Thank you Evelyn" I said and got up, I waved and walked out the door.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 12

EPOV

Sookie has been gone for almost 2 weeks now, I miss her terrible. I tried searching for her but she must be to far for me to sense her. I pray that she is alright. The tribunal has been pushed back another two weeks do to the fact that Compton is still missing as well. He was spotted in Las Vegas but by the time it was confirmed he was gone.

Compton I wanted to rip the mother fucker's head off, for what he did to Sookie. She fled cause she didn't feel safe and she felt dirty. How could she feel like that, it wasn't her fault. If only I would have stayed with her she would have been alright. I had lost her when I had just found her. HE will pay one way or another.

I have not fed or fucked since before Godric died. Godric I missed his guidance, his presence. He told me that it was my decision to make about whether to love Sookie or not. It wasn't my choice, it was as if we were made for each other, we belonged together. My soul cried out constantly for it's other half. I prayed that when she came back, if she came back she was ready to let me in. I was ready to follow my heart although it has not beat in a 1000 years. It wanted Sookie and so did I.

Come back to me Sookie come back. I went to my daytime slumber with thoughts of Sookie. We were in her backyard, the moon was full and it was casting silvery light across her face. I smiled.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes. Lover" I answered.

"Is this real, I'm not here am I? Last time I looked I was in Jackson?" she said.

"This is a dream Sookie, we're sharing a dream again" I soothed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I like it. I haven't seen you for so long, why did you run Lover?" I asked her.

"I was scared. I felt dirty and not worthy of anyone especially you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever think that Sookie. I'll always want you, I love you" I said and reached out my hand to touch hers, she flinched at first but then clasped my hand with hers.

"Please Eric just give me time. I'm getting better. I will return to you I promise" she said and began to fade away.

"Sookie, Please" I yelled trying to hold on.

"I love you always" I heard whispered through the air.

I bolted upright in bed. The sun had just set and for the first time in days I smiled. She was ok. She was coming back. I'll give her a week. If she doesn't come I'm going after her.

One word Jackson.

TBC

A/N I may not be able to post till Saturday. I already have the next chapter worked out, just need to get it down. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 13

Last night I had connected with Eric in our dreams again. I reassured him that I loved him and that I would return to him. I had been working with Evelyn for over two weeks now and I felt like I was making progress. I no longer felt dirty or unworthy but I was still afraid and paranoid. Everytime I left the shelter I always looked over my shoulder even in the daylight. I had once bumped into a man and I just screamed. The guy probably thought I was a lunatic.

I also spent a lot of my time thinking about Eric. Did I truly love him? Did I trust him with my life? I knew that one day I'd have to take the plunge and put my trust in someone, why not Eric. He could protect me and keep me safe better than anyone.

I had a strange dream the other night. My gran was in it and the nice looking man with the silver hair. The man spoke with me this time.

"Sookie it is time. I' am your great grandfather Niall Brigant. I' am the fairy prince of the fae realm. You my dear are part fairy. While you will not possess powers of the fae, you still have a power all your own. Your telepathy will grow in time and you will be able to read all supes. You also possess the power to bring supes of all kinds together, to live together in peace. Eric Northman is the key my dear, you must trust in him. He is your soul mate, your other half. He will keep you safe and love you like no other. Trust in him, trust in your heart" he said.

"I don't know if I can" I said totally confused.

"You can and you will understand in time. When you awake you will feel at peace. I have healed your soul. Peace be with you child, I'll be watching" he said and Gran stepped forward.

"Be happy Sookie, that's all I want for you, be happy" she said and kissed my cheek. I woke up.

I woke up feeling refreshed and hopeful for the future. I decided to head back home. I told Evelyn I was going home, that I was ready. She gave me her card and told me if I needed anything to call her. I gave her a hug and thanked her with all my heart. I packed up ready to leave the next night, my bus at 7pm.

I sat at the Bus Stop waiting when I felt this odd feeling, I turned around and there was Eric. He looked so good standing there in black jeans and a red silk shirt, in his hand he held a rose. I stood up, smiled at him and ran into his waiting arms. I rained kisses all over his face, thanking god he was there. Wait he's here.

"Eric what, how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"The dream you said you were in Jackson. I told myself to give you a week but I couldn't wait. I have been in Jackson for the past 4 days waiting for you to come here so you could come home to me" he said.

"Oh Eric, thank you for letting me come on my own and thank you for caring" I said.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, I'll always be here for you" he said and then bent his lips to mine in a kiss to end all kisses.

"I love you Eric, I'm ready, please take me home" I said sweetly.

"As you wish" he said and grabbed my bag with one hand and took my other. I smelled my rose which smell sweet and floral.

We walked hand in hand to his car which was parked on the street. He opened the door and I was just getting in.

"Well, well look what I found" came a cold voice that I hoped never to hear again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 14

EPOV

Shortly after my dream connection with Sookie I decided to head to Jackson and wait for her to decide when she would come home to me. Not that I didn't trust her but I missed her so and being this close I could sense her. The connection wasn't great but it was there. My Sookie. I needed her like I needed blood. Our souls were connected this I knew to be true. Never had a human effected me this way. Most would think it made me vulnerable and sentimental but those who thought that, well they could go to hell.

On the third night of me being her I felt her resignation and determination, I could only dare to hope that it meant she was coming home. I kept a close eye on the bus station knowing it was the way that she had come here. When dawn started to approach I realized she was not coming. My heart broke a little more. I wanted to track her down but I was determined to let her come on her own, if I forced it she may run again. Please Sookie come back to me.

The next night when I arose I could still sense her close, good she was still here. I got up showered and dressed and went out for a true blood. I hated the stuff but feeding from someone other then Sookie was not appealing and I would not be unfaithful to my woman. My woman? Yes she was and I will have her again. I was walking back to the hotel when I sensed her close. I stopped and bought a red rose from a street vender. I walked towards the station hope fiercely gripping my soul. Then there in front of me was Sookie. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I stood there watching her for a few moments and as if she sensed me she turned and smiled. I held out the rose towards her and she got up and ran right into my arms. I was surprised at the greeting but I held onto her vowing never to let her go again. She began kissing me and my soul sang. She stopped and looked at me with a hard look.

She asked me how I knew she was there and I explained how she let it slip in our dream and then I told her I had been waiting here for her to decide to come home. She thanked me for letting her come on her own and then she told me she loved me. I was in heaven or so I thought this would be like heaven. She told me to take her home that she was ready. With one final kiss to end all kisses I grabbed her bag and her hand and walked back to my car. I opened the door to let her in.

"Well, well look what I found" I heard come from behind me and I stiffened. I knew that voice, it belonged to someone who shall soon be dead.

"Bill" gasped Sookie and I could feel her heart thundering, all I could think was not again. I spun around and hissed.

Bill was standing there looking like a mess and he was holding a crossbow. Shit. I stepped in front of Sookie. The rage I was feeling was making me see red. I crouched in my fighters stance ready to pounce.

"What are you doing here Bill?" Sookie asked from behind me.

"You. I'm here for you Sookie, you are mine. I can feel you more now, that's how I tracked you here. I want you by my side forever Sookie. I plan on finishing the job I started a few weeks ago" he icily said.

"But I thought Lorena commanded you to do that?" Sookie asked voice trembling.

"Silly girl, she might have commanded me but I wanted to turn you, I couldn't let Eric get his fangs into you to complete the bond. You are mine and if I can't have you he won't either" Bill said venom in his voice, clearly he was losing it.

"Enough Bill" I shouted drawing his attention back to me, he levelled the cross bow at me.

"This will feel like justice served" Bill said.

"NOOOOO" Sookie shouted and jumped in front of me but it was too late Bill had taken his shot, Sookie went down. I roared with rage and frustration. Before Bill could reload I leapt at him and ripped his arm out that had held the bow. Blood sprayed out on to my face and it felt good, revenge and justice never felt so good. Bill was screaming now and every scream felt like triumph. I was about to rip the other one out when I heard a muffled cry come from behind me. I grabbed Bill around the throat in an iron vice grip and turned around.

"Please Eric don't kill him. We'll take him back to stand trial" Sookie pleaded but why?

"I'm ok it only hit my arm, well I'm not ok but I'll live, please let someone else pass judgement. I couldn't stand you getting into trouble for this piece of shit" Soookie gritted out, tears streaming down her face.

I couldn't stand to see her cry but I couldn't stand losing her either. She was right. I went to the trunk and opened it, I flung Bill inside. With one hand I held him down while I put a glove on the other and grabbed the silver chain from the compartment in the trunk. I bound him so that he couldn't move and slammed the trunk shut. I went over to Sookie, I distracted her with a kiss while I pulled out the arrow, she still screamed. Without hesitation I bit my wrist and held it out to her, she didn't hesitate she latched on and took the offered blood. When the wound closed over I pulled her to me for a kiss.

"That was brave of you to jump in front of that arrow Sookie thank you but don't ever do that again I couldn't bare to lose you" I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I can't lose you either Eric, take me home?" she asked.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 15

EPOV

"Soon, my lover. I must call the queen first" I said caressing her cheek. I sat her in the car and closed the door. I got in the drivers side. I pulled my cell out and dialled the Queen. I spoke for a few moments.

"Sookie. We'll have to stay here until tomorrow night. The Queen is sending someone to get Compton. They will be here in a few hours. We won't make it back before sunrise" I said sadly.

"That's ok Eric, do you have a hotel room?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll take you back there so you can rest" I agreed.

The drive to the hotel was short but Sookie was asleep by the time we got there. I picked her up and took her to my room. I gently laid her on the bed and took her shoes off. I left Bill in the trunk, he was secure there and I didn't want him near Sookie. I sat on the couch and watched her sleep. I must have slipped into downtime.

Sookie and I were laying on the bed side by side. I was stroking her cheek with my fingers revelling in how soft her skin was. She looked relaxed and happy. Her blue eyes had their twinkle back. She reached over and drew her thumb across my lip, it sent a shiver down my spine. Do vampire's shiver?

"Eric I want you to take my blood and complete the bond" Sookie said.

"Why?" I asked stunned.

"I want to be bonded to you, I want to be with you. I'm done running, make me yours Eric" she said heat in her eyes. How could I refuse.

I stood up to remove my shirt and pants. When I turned back around she was gone.

"Sookie, Sookie where are you?" I called out.

"Eric, Eric" I could hear her but she was far away. Then I felt something shake me. What the hell.

"Eric Eric Wake up" Sookie shouted.

I jumped up startled out of my downtime. Wow that was weird. Sookie was looking at me questions in her eyes. Did we just share another dream?

"Sookie did we..?" I started to ask.

"Yes, we shared a dream again. This is so strange, why does it keep happening?" she asked.

"Maybe the dreams are telling us things, that we wouldn't normally tell each other, show us things that we want" I offered.

"Maybe" she replied. I reached up and pulled her onto my lap. I just held her close for a bit savouring the warmth and scent that is Sookie. She held me back, nuzzling my neck with her nose. I could feel her longing and desire but I left it up to her to act upon it. She looked into my eyes and smashed her lips to mine. I could feel her desire and heat increase and it took all my strength to hold back. She licked my lip and I opened up for her and she thrust her tongue into my mouth, fuck that was hot. My fangs popped down as my desire spiked. She pricked her tongue on my fang and the blood flowed out. I greedily latched on and massaged the blood out. I pricked my own tongue and she latched onto it at the first taste of my blood and sucked hard. I almost came from the sheer lust I received from her. My little minx. I could already feel the bond getting stronger, I wondered if she could? I pulled back and looked her in the eye and sent her a huge wave of lust. Her pupils dilated immediately and I smelt her arousal intensify. She felt me alright. I smirked at her.

"What was that Eric?" she managed to pant out.

"That's the bond lover, you can feel me now" I said.

"I want to feel more of you" she said with a leer.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Take me I'm yours" she said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

What A Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 16

SPOV

I don't really know what came over me but I need more of Eric. When he sent that burst of lust I almost went through the roof. My panties were so wet they were dripping down my thigh. I knew Eric could smell and feel my arousal and I urged him to take what was his.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and sat down, me still on his lap. Eric continued kissing me and then he flicked his tongue out and started at my jaw, working his way down to the valley between my heaving breasts. He licked and sucked at every inch of skin, while his knuckles lightly brushed against my wet panties.

"So wet for me Sookie" he groaned out still sucking and licking my breasts. Fuck I was going to cum just from that.

"Eric Please, I need you" I panted out.

Eric laid me back on the bed and began to slowly and seductively remove my clothes. He watched with those piercing blue eyes never leaving my skin. When I lay only in my bra and minimal wet panties, he let out a loud growl. That noise sent forth another gush of wetness between my legs. How could a man elicit such a reaction by a growl, this I did not know but I liked it. I moaned in appreciation.

I closed my eyes for a moment but they snapped open as soon as I felt Eric caress my cheek. He was now literally hovering above me naked. I looked over his gorgeous body and smiled. He was all mine, mine mine. I reached up to stroke his cheek, his mouth opened with a moan and his fangs extended. I reached out and touched them reverently. The look in Eric's eyes told me everything I needed to know. Unconditional love. I acknowledged not only the man in front of me but the vampire as well. I loved every part of him. The sweet side, the sadistic side and even the possessive side. Never before had I wanted to be possessed by anyone like I wanted Eric to possess me. I turned my head in submission and bared my neck.

"Take me Eric, I am yours" I purred to him.

"My Lover" he growled and descended upon me.

He didn't bite me, he just licked my neck and kissed it. I opened my legs for him and he settled between them. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I tried to wiggle him into my dripping center but he grabbed hold of my hip.

"Not yet Lover. Sookie in all my years on this earth I have never met anyone who enthrals me like you. You are my match in every way, we fit together like pieces in a puzzle. I believe that fate has brought us together, almost like we were made to be together. I will follow you to the ends of this earth, to hell and back if you asked me. I will never leave you and will always be by your side. My bonded beautiful lover" Eric said with love in his voice. I was about to tell him yes, when there was a knock at the door. Well shit.

Eric was up and dressed in a flash. I grabbed a blanket and ran to the bathroom. I knew by the voids that they were vampires, probably the Queens security. I waited in the bathroom till I heard Eric call my name. I came out of the bathroom, Eric was sitting on the sofa. HE motioned for me to join him.

"Sookie, Bill has been taken to the Queen, we have been requested to appear tomorrow evening at her compound" he said.

"Oh" I replied.

"I wanted to ask you something. If I was to perform a pledging bond, would you agree to this?" he asked.

"What is a pledging bond Eric?" I asked curious.

"It is a bond forged between two lovers, it is preformed with a ceremonial dagger. This bond ties the lovers together by marriage until death. No one can disturb or break the ones who are pledged apart. Not even the Queen can do anything, you would be mine as I would be yours" he explained.

Niall's words rang through me _trust him, trust your heart. My heart was telling me to bond with Eric and mine mind wasn't objecting._

"_Yes Eric" I said with a smile on my face._

_Eric smiled back at me and picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He went over to his bag and pulled a shiny dagger out. It had rubies in the hilt. He pulled his clothes off once more and at the sight of him, I was wet again. I pulled of the sheet revealing my now naked body to him and he growled. Fuck me I was on the edge again. Eric's cock was at attention as well and let me say huge does not compliment this man. A gracious plenty, yeah that's more like it, I giggled at my own thought. Eric's eyebrow rose but he said nothing once he followed my line of sight. He smirk, what a smug fucker he was. He laid the dagger on the pillow beside me and dipped his fingers into my hot core to check if I was ready to receive him, oh hell ya I was. He positioned himself between my legs and rubbed the tip of his cock along my wet folds I gasped at the pleasure. He locked my gaze and pushed in. I feeling of pleasure and pain was to much, I shuddered with my first orgasm. Eric stayed still until my body stilled and pushed all the way in with a groan. His fangs had descended all the way down and the sight turned me on more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust, I could feel my pleasure building and for the second time I could feel Eric's as well. We were both close. Eric sat back on is glorious ass not breaking our contact. At this angle I could feel every inch of him as he thrust harder and deeper inside me. He reached over for the dagger._

"_I Eric Northman give myself completely to you Sookie Stackhouse, I am yours" he said and slashed his neck. I latched onto the blood and sucked hungrily. Once the blood flow stopped I licked his neck and kissed it. He handed me the dagger._

"_I Sookie Stackhouse give myself heart, body and soul to you Eric Northman, I am yours" I said and slashed my neck. It hurt for a second until Eric latched on and started to suck. As he was sucking I noticed I started to glow, I mean I lit up like the morning sun. It startled Eric and he had to shield his eyes. Then Eric himself started to glow and then at once the light vanished and I heard a voice._

"_What has been forged and pledged here, may no one severe" _

_TBC _


	17. Chapter 17

What A Dream

A/N Sorry it took so long. As always I do not own anything.a

Chapter 17

SPOV

There was another flash of light this time it was red. From the middle of the light came a woman dressed in black. I sprung apart from Eric and grabbed the sheet. Eric bared his fangs and hissed, all predator now.

"Silence Viking" she uttered asnd with a wave of her hand Eric was pinned to the wall.

"Eric" I screamed and started towards him but found I could not move. What the hell. I could feel rage and power building within me.

"Watch yourself child, you are no match for me. I' am Morgana Queen of the dark faery. You will hold your tongue" she commanded.

"Like hell I will, get out of here" I screamed at her not able to hold my anger anymore.

"You insulin child. I will teach you to hold respect for me" she menaced and waved her hand. I flew backwards against the wall. I could feel darkness surrounding me. I heard Eric hiss and then my world went black.

When I awoke later I was alone. Eric was gone, I couldn't feel him through the bond and that scared me. I started to sob, I just found him and now he was gone. I felt loneliness and despair to the likes I never felt alone. I did not wish to go on anymore, without Eric I had nothing.

I walked back over to the bed and grabbed the dagger.

"Forgive me" I cried and plunged the dagger into my chest.

EPOV

When the bonding was completed I heard a voice. It was Niall Brigand Prince of the Faery. He blessed our union, something was up. Why would a faery prince bless this union. That's when it clicked, Sookie was part fae, that's why her blood tastes so different, so addicting. Brigant must be related to her. Before I could ponder anymore on this there was a bright red light and a woman emerged from within it. She was faery, my fangs popped down and I hissed.

She propelled me back towards the wall and held me there by a invisible force field. Shit Sookie was left vulnerable. Then Sookie did something that surprised me she stood up to the bitch. Morgana Queen of the dark fairies got pissed. She flung Soookie back against the wall as well, hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"That child will need to learn her place, I think a little separation will do her good, besides I only want you anyway Viking. You will be my mate and produce the offspring I desire" She crooned.

"Never, I' am Sookie's, besides I'm a vampire we do not procreate" I said the last part in disgust.

"Oh, but you are special Eric you will see" she replied.

I felt this odd sensation and then I felt nothing. When I awoke I was laying on a bed, dressed in a tunic and leather pants. I was dressed in traditional Viking wear, even my hair was braided. I started to panic a little and Sookie, what of Sookie? I couldn't feel her anymore.

"Your awake, good the ceremony is tonight" Morgana said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the dark faery realm at my castle" she replied.

"Where is Sookie?" I asked.

"Sookie is dead, killed by her own hand. You are mine now Viking" Morgana laughed.

"Nooooooooooooo" I yelled out.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

What a Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 18

The knife went in but I felt nothing, when I pulled it out it was .

"Grand daughter that will do no good, you are a immortal now only a few things will harm you and that isn't one of them" my grand father said.

"What?" I asked.

"When you bonded with Eric, it enforced your fae side. You now have more fae then human in you. \your bond with Eric will protect you from him and any that share his blood line. Eric is trapped in the dark faery world, you must go and find him and bring him back before Morgana is able to impregnate. She will use Eric's ability to procreate against him" Nial said.

"Wait Eric can have kids?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I will take you to the portal that will take you to the dark faery world. I want you to have my sword, it will protect and help you on your mission. Be brave Sookie and fight for what is yours" Nial said.

There was a flash of light and then I was standing in a field. I could feel something in front of me, it felt dark and cold. I could feel the sword sheathed to my back, I grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out. As soon as I had it in my hand I felt connected to it. I swung back and forth like a pro. The sword felt like an extension of me. With a deep sigh I moved forward.

I'm coming my love…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

As I walked through the darkness, I felt a growing sense of determination. With every step I began to feel more alive and then I could feel something like power start to surge through me.

_Does not be afraid child, the change is beginning. By stepping through that portal you have accepted your birthright._

I heard Niall's voice whispering to me. This can't be happening. I can't become a fairy, if I become fae what about Eric? I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand. I could feel evil all around me yet I pressed on. I was no coward. My lover was out there waiting.

I followed the pull I could feel inside knowing it was bringing me closer to Eric, closer to my heart and destiny. When I encountered my first dark fairy, I struck without thinking. I swiftly dispatched my enemy and moved on to the next. I dispatched fairy after fairy on my path towards my Viking, not once feeling bad for the destruction I left in my wake. When I came upon the castle I knew Eric was inside. I walk up to the door and pushed it open. It was unbelievable dark in there, I wish I had a light. Next thing I know there's a ball of light hovering in front of me showing me the way. Ok then.

I walked through halls and upstairs, until I came upon a door. I could hear speaking behind it.

"I will not procreate with you Morgana, I love Sookie more then life itself and I will not hurt her by giving you what you want." Eric argued.

"So be it, I will force you if I have to" Morgana sneered.

I tried the door but it would not budge. I could here struggling and grunting coming from behind the door. I need in there, now. I closed my eyes and thought of Eric.

"Sookie?" I heard Eric and opened my eyes. What I saw made me see red. Morgana was straddling Eric literally fucking herself on his cock, that bitch. Eric was bound and gagged with silver yet I heard him call my name. Eric's skin was smoking and it had to hurt, I willed him to stay strong while I killed Morgana.

"Sookie, I'm sorry I didn't want this" Eric said again, yet his lips did not move.

"Get off my man you bitch" I yelled and Morgana turned her head.

"I'm almost finished, then you can have him" she said and with her mind pushed me against the wall.

"No" I yelled and pushed back with my mind, sending Morgana tumbling off Eric and onto the floor. I pushed at the invisible restraints and was able to break free. I pulled my sword up into battle stance and let out a cry that i heard Eric do once. Eric's eyes grew impossibly wide and I could hear "_my beautiful fairy princess" in his mind. I smirked at him and he became impossibly harder, that's my Viking._

_I surged at Morgana and started to swing the sword with practiced ease. I could feel Nail's life force flow through me and knew he was sending his strength and love. Morgana was good and the battle raged on, she sliced my arm rather deep but I grunted through the pain and kept swinging. I hit her shoulder and leg but still she kept coming. She stabbed her sword forward and it went right through my stomach._

"_Nooooo" Eric screamed in my head and I was down. As I lay on the ground oin a puddle of my own blood, I thought about my life. About meeting Bill, Eric and then Bill's betrayal. I thought about my rape and near death and I began to get pissed, I mean seriously I 'm not a victim. The bond I have with Eric will never go away, together we are strong, and I will not give up. I felt strength like no other surge through me and I knew I could feel Eric again and he was sending me everything he had. I staggered to my feet. Morgana grinned at me and came once more but before she was able to swing I swung and off went her head. Then, well then I passed out._

_TBC_


	20. Chapter 20

What a Dream

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 20

"Sookie, Sookie wake up lover, look at me" I could hear Eric and feel him rubbing my shoulder. My eyes started to flutter and slow came into focus. Eric was standing beside me, I was laying in my own bed. How "Grand-daughter, you did well" came Niall's voice from my right.

"How, what?" I tried to get out.

"Sshh Sookie, you need to rest. You've been out for a week" Eric said and brushed a kiss on my temple.

"But how?" I asked again.

"Once Morgana was no more her hold over that realm disappeared, I was able to track you. When I found you, you were still unconscious and bleeding heavily. Eric was comatose from the silver and very sick. I healed you both and brought you home. I have some news for you both. Sookie your with child. When you and Eric forged the final bond you conceived. Your pregnancy will be shorter then normal humans, about 6 months. The changes you went through after passing through the portal will be permanent" I cut him off.

"What changes?" I asked voice shaking. Eric went to my bureau and brought a mirror. What I saw reflected back was not my image. My hair was now a nice shade of silvery blonde, my ears are slightly pointy and my eyes are threaded blue and silver.

"Your beautiful Sookie" Eric said.

"Yes Sookie you are and now you are a fae princess. One day in the future, far in the future you will be called upon to return to the Fairy and take the throne, you will take the throne when I pass. Here in this realm your powers will remain dormant, your still telepathic but that is all' Niall explained.

"I'm pregnant? With Eric's child?" I said, fear creeping into my voice.

"Yes" Niall answered.

"No no no, this can't be happening. No I can't be pregnant, please your joking right? Right?" I screamed hysterically.

"Lover, please calm down" Eric tried to sooth me.

"Get out Eric, I rescind your invitation to my home, get out" I yelled.

"Sookie, Sookie" Eric cried out.

"Sookie" Niall said.

"Leave please" I said and turned my back to him. I heard the saddest howl and I knew it was Eric and I cried.

I slept through the night and woke the next day sad and alone. What had I done, who the hell was I now? Am I Sookie Stackhouse telepathic waitress, soon to be mom or Sookie the Fae princess soon to be mom? I didn't know anymore and the sooner I figured it out the better off we all will be.

I dragged myself out of bed and made coffee. There was an envelope on my kitchen floor, I picked it up and opened it. The Queen sent me a summons to be in her mansion three weeks from today for the trial of William Compton, I hope the fucker was dismembered.

I lay curled up in my bed most of the day doing and feeling nothing. I didn't even notice when the sun went down or the sound of Eric's car approaching. I was brought back to earth with a thud to someone tapping one my window.

"Go away Eric, I don't wish to see you" I said.

"You promised Sookie, you promised no more running, yet here you are doing that very thing. I love you, you stubborn woman" Eric said.

"That was before, before I became a half fairy, before I got pregnant, before" I replied.

"Sookie" he said.

"No, you listen to me buddy" I said and jumped from the bed, went to the window and opened it.

"This isn't the life I wanted, I don't want to be a fae princess, I just want to be me" I screamed in his face.

"Sookie I'm here and I will stand by your side, this I pledged, we are bonded now" Eric soothed.

"Go Eric, just go" I pleaded.

"When you need me just call, I'll hear you, I'll always hear you" Eric whispered and was gone.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

What a Dream

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 21

EPOV

I'm going to be a father? I'm vampire, I can't father children. I don't want any teacup humans. I can sense Sookie's feelings all over the place. Amongst the most prominent were fear and self hatred. Why was she hating herself? I need to speak with her and help her, I need to.

"Get out Eric, I rescind your invitation to my home, get out" she yelled at me.

As I was forced out all I could think of was no. I need to be by your side. I tried calling out to her but she shut herself off, curled in on herself. Fuck. She promised no more running. I howled out my frustration and took to the sky. When I returned back to Fangtasia Andre was there.

"Sheriff, I trust all is well. We heard about what happened. The Queen sends her thanks for keeping the Stackhouse woman alive. You will report to the Queen's mansion three weeks from tomorrow. Miss Stackhouse will be informed as well. Make sure that you show, the Queen will accept no excuse this time" and with that he was gone.

Shit, I need to get through to Sookie before that trial or either one of us will live long after.

"Pam" I said.

"Eric?" Pam asked.

"I have a problem. It has been revealed that Sookie is a fae princess, she's Niall Brigants Great granddaughter" I started.

"She's Fae?" Pam asked licking her lips.

"Yes, now pay attention Pamela" I scolded.

"Sorry, master" she humbled.

"Sookie's appearance has changed somewhat, she looks like a fairy now. She's beautiful. We are bonded by a ceremonial dagger by all rights she is my wife. We were also told she is with child" I said. Pam hissed fangs bared.

"Calm down childe, apparently the child is mine. I'm not sure how but I believe it to be true. My problem is that she freaked out and rescinded my invitation before we could talk of this. She won't speak to me and she said she did not want the baby" I said voice a little gruff.

"What do you want Eric?" Pam asked. I thought for a few moments.

"Love is an emotion that I find weak and pathetic yet I felt love like no other for Godric. He meant more to me then anything in this world for the longest time, then you came along. You made life bearable and fun, you had a similar spark like Godric. Then I find myself face to face with a bright light in the darkness" I stopped there for a moment and gathered my thoughts.

"Sookie has made my heart feel again for the third time in over a thousand years. I believe she is my equal in everyway. Side by side we have a destiny, something great and monumentus. It's not the fairy that attracts me to her, it's heart. It is like each of our hearts is only a half and we're only half ourselves when we're apart. I love her Pam with all that I'm. This child that she carries is part of me. I want her and the child to be with me" I said emotion raw and heavy in my voice.

"Great. Don't expect me to change it's diapers" Pam retorted. I laughed despite myself.

"You must tell her this Eric and maybe she'll come around" Pam said and left me alone.

I went to my day rest feeling hopeful. Hopeful such a human emotion and for once I bathed in it.

When I visit Sookie, she is still irrational. I tell her I'll always be here and leave. Space she needs time and some space. I assign guard duty to Pam. I tell her to stay hidden and only alert me if there's danger.

It's been two weeks since I last saw Sookie. Pam informs me that she seems to be doing well. Say's that Sookie wears her hair over her ears so you can't tell their pointed. Pam says she smells strongly of fae but has no compulsion to feed from her. That must be Niall's doing, I'll have to look into that. Pam also reports that Sookie seems to be sporting a small baby bump. My child grows within her and it makes me proud.

I decide to order a gift for Sookie and the baby. I log onto my laptop and browse baby sites. I find a unique one called Baby Blues. As I check out what they offer, I see a leather bound baby journal. The journal allows the mother to be to record things during the pregnancy and after the birth. I order one and have it engraved in 24 karat gold for Sookie. I pay extra to have it rushed, it will be delivered tomorrow afternoon. I have flowers ordered as well.

Feeling proud and sure I wait to hear back from Sookie. The night flies by with little problems. I do not partake in bangers anymore, I'll wait for my beloved. I ask Pam to order a few cases of Royalty Blend, just in case I now how stubborn Sookie can be.

The next evening when I rise I feel insecurity and anxiety coming from Sookie. I fly to her home immediately. I steel myself for the worse as she opens the door. She is so beautiful, she'd steal my breath away if I had any. Without a word she opens the door and is in my arms. I wrap my arms around her and think, finally.

TBC


End file.
